The moment I saw a red butterfly
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: -Merlin saw a red butterfly and knew that Arthur is back.- Enjoy reading it. plus its a Merthur story. Please review it so i could know what you guys think about the story, it'll mean a lot for me :D [Arthur and Merlin] and [Morgana and Gwen]


A thousand years has past that I don't see the the castle i saw centuries ago stand now. The clouds looks like it'll rain soon but I don't care, it never bothered me anyway. I kept walking and stopped where the lake is but only for a sec. and continued on. I still have my magic of course but i continued surpassing it though. I finally looked up to see a drop of rain land on the tip of my nose so i put on my blue hood over my head and continued on walking. I look at both my sides and saw that i was in a city full of people and cars with pouring rain coming down. _buthump._ I suddenly feel my magic swirling in my stomach. _buthump. buthump._ I clenched my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. _buthump. buthump. buthump._ I looked up at the pouring sky and saw a red butterfly and suddenly flashbacks came back again... _Arthur..._ I look both my sides and the back of me and i feel my eyes change gold after two centuries i have surpassed my magic but i feel excited and happy but suddenly disappointed and looked down at my feet but suddenly i hear a familiar laugh, _wait two of them!_ I look up and sure enough, _Arthur….and Gwen!_ They didn't see me and walked passed me as though i wasn't there to begin with and I looked back down at my feet and tried to surpass my magic and my tears. I feel my clothes getting soaked through but suddenly the laugh stopped but i didn't feel like turning around and then i heard yelling and running footsteps getting closer and closer. _buthump. buthump. buthump. buthump._ I needed to run and run quickly so i ran and still heard footsteps behind me getting closer so I used magic to run faster. I stopped to get a breath i looked at my side to see the lake and suddenly i felt warmth behind me while arms wrapped around me. Tried to fight it but they held me stronger. _Merlin...Merlin it's me! Don't you recognize me?_

"NO! I...i...no.." I fall to the ground but he still held tighter around me. "nonononono...your not here. You're not here." I felt salted tears running down my cheeks and squeezed my eyes shut as hard as i could. I grab my hair, trying to disappear but i couldn't and i heard _him_ repeat himself.

"I'm here, you bloody idiot!I'm touching you, _holding_ you! I'm _crying,_ for bloody sakes!Pleasepleaseplease….just _please_ look at _me_!" I felt him shout and whisper against me. I struggled getting out of his grasp. I felt his arms slump like they were giving up and I turned around while shaking on my knees on the ground.I don't remember when the rain stopped but it did and i don't remember when my hood fell down to my back but i didn't care. I felt my arms getting tired but i lifted them up slowly but shaking badly. I saw his head, slumped to his chest, still on his knees, and arms slump to the ground on both sides and saw his tears dropping to the ground. _You clotpole, getting your suit wet and it looks expensive too. stupid rich prats and their money…..oh how i love you for sooo long till now._

I shakily put both my hands on his cheeks and lifted his head and saw his eyes flutter open while tears coming out of his sky blue eyes that has sadness mix with love and…. _hope_ , i felt more tears coming out of my dark, storm eyes. "A...Arthur….is that you? Oh god, you damn clotpole!" I cried more.

"Yes its me, you idiot!" i heard him say with a real half smile and sob, "You better believe me you bloody idiot…" I felt him grab my hands gently, squeezing them. "God….this is so unbelievable...I missed you so damn much. My god, I hope you won't leave me,again."

I chuckled at that. " _Again_? If i recalled, it was you who left _me,_ not you, you idiot. AND in my arms." I chuckled again and heard him chuckled too. I leaned both our foreheads together and felt myself smile and saw he was too.

"I know. And i'm sorry for leaving….you and...everyone back then. _Mer_ lin...th...there's somethin..g i want to tell..you." I heard him stumble his words and i laughed softly and nodded for him to continue on. I heard him gulped. "I...umm...I know this is sudden but i wanted to tell you that I...I want to be in you life….forever. I want you to stay with me and never leave my side-" I laughed a little.

"Even to the bathroom or your work?" I laughed when i saw him lifted his face and saw him blushing but smiling.

"Merlin," "yes,sir" " _shut_ up,and stop calling me 'sir'. It's not that time of year anymore" I felt him glaring at me and I laughed, "Whatever you say, _clotpole"_ He glared at me but smirked and i felt myself smile wider. "Fine, if you act that way,i wont bother tellin-" I interrupted him quickly 'cause i really want to hear what he was going to say, "Good. Thats more like it. Anyway as i was saying, _side,_ and that i want to you to live with me.I...I love you,merlin-" I pulled him towards me and kissed him and i felt him shock but quickly passed it and felt him moving his lips with mine. I scooted closer to him and felt his hands, down my side to my hips, scooting me closer. I ran my hands from his cheek to his dirty blond, _perfect_ hair through my fingers.

We broke apart for breathing to hard and repeating myself while our foreheads are touching and my hands holding his cheeks. "Arthur...clotpole, I love you, IloveyouIloveyou." I kissed his forehead and heard him chuckling with a smile and resting my forehead on his again. "I love you so damn much, you clotpole. I was lonely for so,so many years, and leave me again." I felt myself cry again. I felt his hand wipe away the tears that won't stop while the other holding my hips in place.

"Shh….its okay. I won't ever leave your side again, I won't go anywhere anymore. I know you were lonely but not anymore. You have me now and forever." I felt myself choke a sob and felt him wipe a tear away with his thumb and i leaned toward it and smiled against him. "And merlin, after we get back, i want you to tell me everything since i died and i want you to explain to me what these scars on your wrist means okay?" I nodded, "Good, and I love you and forever and always." I smiled and kissed him again and i felt him smile too.

*Click* "Now this is going on instagram! HEY GWEN, FOUND THEM!"

I look up to my side and saw Morgana on her phone while she's smiling and saw gwen running toward her side smiling. And I heard Arthur grown. "'Gana were having a moment here, can't you see!? And Gwen, She's your wife, control her, _please?"_ I heard him say and I laughed with happy tears.

"Sorry my dear little brother, can't do that. Plus Gwen loves me too much so she won't control me, Right wife?" Morgana looked at Gwen, smiling with a fun-loving sight and i smiled. Arthur grumbled about something like 'I'm not little'. i shake my head, they're the same a always.

"Right! Sorry Arthur, I love you but I love her Merlin it's good to see you again."She smiled at me and right back to her. In a blink of an eye,Morgana Kissed my cheek. I saw her smiling at me, "Oh Merlin, it nice to see you again and Im sorry about everything."She had tears coming out and i lifted my hands towards her and wiped them away and I felt Arthur's hands around me tighter and grumbled about 'Mine'. I smiled to her and shook my head, "It's fine. Its in the past, now" She smiled and walked towards Gwen. "I'll make it up, this time, and it'll be your wedding." I laughed while Arthur grumbled so more. Morgana and Gwen smiled at us and then each other and kissed, _I'm happy for them_. I look down at Arthur and he looked at me. I mouthed " _Let's give them a show shall we?"_ he nodded and said, " _Lets do"_ We smiled at each other and I kissed him. He smiled into the kissed so did I. I whispered to him " _I love you"_

" _And I love you, and always"_ He said between the kisses. I had my arms around his neck and my fingers in his hair while sitting on his lap. He had his arms and hands wrapped around me tightly and never letting me go. I heard squealing, giggles, and Morgana saying, _Look,look, Gwen! My boys are together at last!kyaa._ and giggles from Gwen. I also heard clicks from both phones and i think Arthur will chase Morgana for the phone. But I'm happy now. With my king, my other side to the coin, my _Lover_ at last. I felt myself smile and his too. " _I love you, Arthur Pendragon, and forever."_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. :D**

 **I was lonely and saw a picture of Merlin in the rain full of people and he looked up and saw a red butterfly...so ya**

 **I just wanted to try to write a story about it so please review :D it'll mean a lot to me.**


End file.
